The Chosen Ones
by Juliet' a cupcake store
Summary: This story is about everything: mystery, romance. It's my first story so please Reviev :)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cold, almost midnight. Two girls about twenty were walking the path in were looking on their feats at the ground, just moving step by step.

They knew each other very well, they used to live together, they used to be very close friends, maybe even the best; but times've changed, they've changed, they've grown up. After everything what have happened to them, after everything they've gone throw. They were just keeping silent , not even looking at each other.

Suddenly the shorter one stopped and after very deep thinking, little intimidated said:

"Why did you come back?"- the other one stopped and answered- "And why did you?"

They were just looking at each other with a little fear in their eyes

"I thought it is obvious"- the first one said- "I didn't have a choice"- she said almost whispered

"No, you actually did have a choice"

"Yes, between waiting to world's end and come here and save it"

"But at least you had one"- the other one said with her head down- "You could act like you didn't care about it"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Talking with me, looking for the answer when you good know one"

"Mara… I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"- Mara said and started to walking again, leaving the other one behind

"But I feel responsible for everything what happened"

"I said it's not your fault!"- Mara shouted this time

"Mara!"

"Patri-" – something interrupted her and they looked at each other

"It started"- Patricia said

**And now what brought us to this moment...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think is going on between this two?" Amber asked a girl who was sitting next to her reading the book and wasn't listening to her blonde friend

"Mara,Mara!"

"What?!" black hair girl asked

"You're not listening to me"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm sorry. What did you ask me ?"

"What do you think is going on between Eddie and KT ?" Amber repeat very annoyed

"I don't know, maybe they just like each other"

"No, it's not that , Eddie wouldn't forget that fast about Patricia, I think it's about the Os…" but she didn't end, she recalled herself about everything what happened in past two years and that Mara have no idea about what was going on

"The Os… what?" Mara asked

"Nothing! You're probably right, they are totally into each other" Amber said very nervously "Oh, look…"Amber looked at her wrist " It's late, I have to go to class…"

"But Amber you don't have a watc…" but Amber was already gone

**LINE BREAK **

"Actually we don't have anything, but this stupid key" a tall, blonde boy said keeping his head in his hands

"Actually I think that key is very important" a shorter than him black hair boy said to him little annoyed

"Yeah, you're right this key opens door to a Land of Clues so 'ACTUALLY' the all Mystery is done, oh wait we don't know what doors this key opens and what exactly we are looking for!" the blonde shout

"But maybe we could know if you would help us and not sit there and pretend you're doing something!"

"Ok, guys stop! This is not a good time for getting an argument about what we've haven't done yet" a black American girl said splitting up two seventeen years old, tired of life boys "We just need more time to figure out everything"

"Or maybe we just need Nina" a blonde girl, who was sitting on one of the beds in silent said "Eddie and Fabian are right, we have to finally do something"

"Amber…" the black American looked at her wanted to say but something stopped her. The feeling that the others had right, they haven't actually done anything but talking about the upcoming mystery and now she realized that they were in danger, and she didn't even know what it was

"I think we should get the others involved" Alfie suddenly said "they can help us"

"What?" Patricia asked

"You know Jerome, Mara…"Alfie answered

"I know what you mean but why now? We kept the mystery in secret for almost two years and now you decide to get everyone else involved?!" Patricia asked

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"Because it's ridicules"

"Oh, I'm sorry for showing any desire to help solve something that we apparently can't solve on our own"

"Ok, stop it! Everyone just stop!" KT cried "I know it's hard for you to handle everything what's happening right now, for me it's hard to, believe me, but we can't just sit like that and shouting at each other and blaming everyone but ourselves for what is going on" she took very deep breath

"and that's why, we're going to 's house tonight, because this is the only place we didn't checked"

"Tonight?" Joy asked

"Yes" KT answered

"But we are not ready, what if she'll be there when we will searching the 'right door'?"

"Just trust me" KT just smiled at her and left the room

**LINE BREAK**

"So, where are everyone?" Mara asked getting up from the flour and taking an empty bowl after marshmallows

"Alfie told me something about a 'night walk' whatever it is" Jerome answered looking curious at his girlfriend "Why?"

"You know they are like never around" Mara said

"Yeah…" Jerome sight " Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Who's that Willow girl?"

"She's a little crazy but very friendly girl who I met years ago" Mara said, looking at his confused face

"You know each other?"

"We went to the same elementary school and to the same class, actually we were like best friends"

"And now?"

"And now, she's trying really hard to live in Anubis House"

"Why?" Jerome asked getting his shoulder on her arm and they both were living the room

"I told you she's little crazy" Mara smiled at him

**I'm so sorry for my mistakes and grammar. I know it isn't very good, but the beginning is always the hardest, so I hope it will be better ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think she's up to?" Alfie asked whispering

"I don't know, but she acts like someone who has control over everything and I don't like it" Amber answered

"Right" Alfie rolled his eyes

They were walking the path, it was late and cold. Amber and Alfie were walking in the middle, behind them were Fabian and Joy

"Is it always like this?" Joy asked

"What?" Fabian said little distracted

"You know, the mystery. Are you doing things like this very often?"

"It depends…sometimes… yeah"

"What is it Fabian?"

"What is…what?"

"Do you want to talk with me about something?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine"

Joy looked at him

"Really, nothing to worry about"

Joy sight

At the front KT was walking and apparently she wasn't even listening to her friends' conversations, she was just walking and thinking about what is going to happened. She was scared maybe even more than the others, she has never been part of something like she is involved in now. She turned around, behind her Eddie and Patricia were walking, looking down at their feats. She knew what was going on. She turned back, she just wanted to make sure, that everyone were there, that she isn't alone.

"So you're quiet lately" Eddie sad breaking the silent between him and his ex-girlfriend

"I don't have much to say, that's all" she said not looking at him

"Yeah… remained me why we are like that?"

"Eddie… stop"

"I just don't understand. One day we're together and it's amazing and the other you're breaking up with me saying 'it isn't working'?!"

"Yeah, that's actually what happened" Patricia said

"You don't want even tell me what did I do wrong!"

"I have my reasons!"

"Shhhh…!" everyone else said

"Stop fighting, whatever it is you can do it in private" Joy said

Patricia and Eddie looked at each other

"You're right" Patricia said "There is nothing to fighting about"

"We're here" KT cried

Everyone stopped. They were standing in front of a very big house. They were scared, scared, because they didn't know what will happened.

"So… are we coming in?" Alfie asked

"Someone must check out is inside" Fabian said

"She isn't" KT said

"How do you know?" Joy asked

"I…just… it doesn't matter, just let's go, the sooner we get in, the sooner we get out"

They started coming in.

"Told you…" Amber whispered to Alfie's ear" taking control over everything"

**LINE BREAK**

"We are searching here for like five hours" Amber said

"Actually twenty-five minuets" Fabian said to her looking at his watch

" But it's definitely too long, why we can't just find what we're looking for. Actually what are we looking for?"

"The door, Amber" Fabian sight

"But how do we know, that there are the door, I mean we have the key, but it doesn't mean ,that there are the door, that we can open. Maybe it's just some type of an amulet or something"

Fabian looked at her curious "You may have right Amber"

"Yay, I'm a genius" Amber smiled

"Ok, I give up, that stupid key doesn't open anything" KT said disappointed

"Oh, Fabian tell her" Amber cried

"Well, we have a theory" Fabian started

"Yes?" KT asked

"Maybe this key doesn't open anything, maybe it's just something, that has to lead us on the right way" Fabian said

KT looked at him "That can be right"

"Hey, I found something!" Alfie cried

Everyone came to him, he was standing next to a really big thing with a curtain on it

" Alfie" Eddie started

"Yeah?" Alfie asked

"Just take this thing off" Eddie said

"Oh yeah" Alfie take the curtain off

Everyone frozed.

**So what do you think?**


End file.
